ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
This is Halloween (The Mystery Teenagers)/Transcript
Outside of Movie Theatre - Night *Dooby Dog: (Screaming while running out of the theater) *Randy, Sasha, Katherine, Taylor and Cameron walk out of the theater *Sasha: (Images a vampira) I am a Vampira. (Laughs) *Dooby Dog: (Whimpering) *Katherine: Dooby. Are you all right? I never heard you scream like that. *Randy: What's the matter with You, Man. What kind of a person screams in horror movies. *Cameron: It's a movie for pete's sake. That's not the kind of thing we see tonight. *Taylor: Okay, Fine. What we see tonight? *Sasha: Something with Mummies, Vampires, Werewolves and Zombies. *Cameron: That's not the point. *Taylor: What can we make music of Thriller *Randy: Now what? *(Thriller by Michael Jackson plays) *Dooby Dog: I'm calling the taxi. Sidewalk - Night *Dooby Dog, Randy, Sasha, Katherine, Taylor and Cameron walk on the sidewalk. *Cameron: Gang, We talked about this. *Vincent Price: (V.O.) Darkness falls across the land. The Midnight Hour Is Close at Hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To Terrorize Y'Alls Neighbourhood. And Whosever Shall be Found. Without the Souls for Getting Down. Must Stand And Face the Hounds of Hell. And Rot Inside A Courpse's Shell. The Foulest Stench Is in The Air. The Funk of Fourty Thousand Years. And Grizzly Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing in To Seal Your Doom. And Though You Fight to Stay Alive. Your Body Starts to Shiver. For No Mere Mortal Can Resist. The Evil of Thriller. *Sasha: Now, That's halloween. *Randy: Zoinks. I know I should've stayed home tonight. *Zombies: (Groaning) *Dooby Dog: (Screaming; Jumps on Randy's arms) *Randy: Guys. We have to go. *Zombies: (Groaning) *Dooby Dog and Randy: (Screaming) *Zombies dance to Thriller *Randy: Like, Oh, No. Not dancing. *Zombies and Randy and Dooby dance to thriller *Michael Jackson: (Singing Thriller) *Dooby Dog and Randy run from Zombies. *Randy: (Panting) Like, I'm going to be sick. *Zombies: (Groaning) *Dooby Dog: Randy. *Randy: Zoinks. Zombies, Stay Back. *Zombies: Brain. Brain. Mystery Truck *Dooby Dog: (Screams after he was wakened from his nightmare) *Sasha: Dooby. You just had a nightmare of Zombies. *Cameron: For the thousand time, There's no such thing as Zombies. *Randy: Cameron's right, Doob. Zombies aren't real. *Katherine: Halloween is Tomorrow, Guys. *Randy: Maybe I should ask Evan Stanley to sign this on the autograph *Dooby Dog: Me too. *Cameron: Here we are, Gang. The Mansion. Mansion *Frank Martin: It's Taylor and her friends. * *Dooby Dog: Reah. Rump reenagers. * * *Frank Martin: He became pardoned, started hearing things, seeing things. He became unfit to serve in office, *Mr. Martin: Before he died on halloween night, he put a curse on the town. His spirit would return after the 100 years to seek revenge on the town that wronged him. *(Thunderclaps) *Dooby Dog: (Gulps) *Frank Martin: People won't believe that, but we have a record turnout this year. They were here the night the legend was supposed to come true. *Randy: And to see Lips play the marsquerade ball. Lips! Lips! Lips! *(Thunderclaps) *Katherine: There's something out there. *Sasha: You could've sworn You saw something creepy in the window. It's your reflection. *Frank Martin: Come on, Samanha. Tell them. Don't be shy. *Samantha: I'll be crowned this year's princess. *Dooby Dog, Randy, Sasha, Taylor and Katherine: Wow. *Cameron: That's so neat. *Samantha: How nice of you, Cam. *Mr. Martin: We got a big day tomorrow *Frank Martin: That's a great idea, Dad. I'll show them to their rooms. *Samantha: The princess needs her sleep. Can you get the bags, Kathy? *Dooby Dog: (Sees the black cat outside the window) Pumpkin Patch *Dooby Dog: (Makes the Jack-O-Lanterns on the pumpkins) *Randy: (Grabs Dooby by his collar; then takes off the monster gloves) Pretty Cool. I got these at the costume store. *Dooby Dog: Randy. *Randy: The candies are for trick-or-treaters. It will be 8 hours and 47 minutes. *Dooby Dog: (Licks his lips) *Frank Martin: I just love Halloween. Don't you, Kath. I remember Like it was yesterday. Our jack-o-lantern was used. *Samantha: Then You just gently dip and turn. *Sasha: Wowee. This is Incredible, Mr. Martin. I can't believe how crowded Banning Junction is. *Taylor: It's amazing. *Mayor: The legend has made this the best turnout in years. *Taylor: Me and my friends are spending the holiday with us. *Frank Martin: Everybody, come quick. It's happening. Cornfield Sidewalk *Taylor: (Types on her labtop) *Katherine comes out of a Costume store *Katherine: (As a Chicken) Bawk, Bawk. What do you think of My Chicken costume. (Takes off a Chicken head) It's for a Halloween party. Mrs. Daniels' house * Randy: Hello. Anybody home? Mrs. Daniels. Come on, Dooby. We have to find the clues. * Dooby Dog and Randy looks for clues at the house * Randy: Hey, Boy. Come check this out. Maybe Daniels have sharp knives. The ghost will come back to haunt the town on halloween night. (Makes a ghost sound) * The door opens * Randy: She's right behind us. * Mrs. Daniel: Didn't your mothers teach you to knock before entering. * Dooby Dog: (Jumps on Randy's ams) * Randy: Wait a minute, Dooby Dog. This isn't the bakery. Let's get out of here. Cornfield - Night * Randy: Well. We're missing Halloween. * Taylor: We still have fun here. We can tell scary stories. * Sasha: No, No, No, No, No, No. Cornfield - Night *Randy, Dooby Dog, Sasha, Katherine, Taylor and Cameron look for ghost but they hear the ground shaking *Sasha, Cameron, Katherine and Taylor: Whoa. *Randy: Is it a ghost? *Zombie: (Groaning) *Randy: (Screaming) *Randy jumps on Dooby's arms *Taylor: That's not funny, Dooby. You scared him to death *Dooby Dog: Uh-uh. *Zombies: (Groaning) *Sasha: Will you stop it already. We get it. *Zombies walk behind them *Katherine: The Zombies are alive. *Zombies: (Groaning) *Sasha: They are alive. *Dooby Dog, Randy, Sasha, Cameron, Taylor and Katherine: (Screaming) *Randy: Hurry. In the barn. *Randy tries to open the door but is locked. *Randy: Oh, No. It's locked. *Zombies: Hungry for Brian. *Dooby Dog: (Whimpering) *Dooby jumps off the roof but land on the white sheet that falls on him. *Sasha: Come on. We got a water going. *Zombies walk from the water. *Sasha: Hey. Where are they going? *Katherine: Oh no. They're going to the mansion. *Taylor: How are we going to get them? *Cameron: I got an idea. Randy, You and Dooby are going to follow the Zombies. Katherine, You, Taylor and Sasha dress up as a clown, a chicken and a cowgirl. And I follow the track. *Randy: Don't be shy. Just shout it out. *Katherine: (Grabs the ghost costume for Dooby Dog and Harry Potter costume for Randy) Look at the brightside. You get to dressup for halloween. Mansion *People: (Chattering) *Samantha: (Dressed as a princess) Who are you supposed to dress up as? *Frank Martin: (Dressed as Captain America) Captain America. *Frank Martin: What's taking them so long? Outside of Mansion * Zombies went to the Mansion. * Randy: (Dressed up as Harry Potter) Do you where they're going, Boy? * Dooby Dog: (Dressed up as a ghost) Uh-uh. * Randy: Me either. * Randy and Dooby Dog follow the Zombies. * The Bushes rustles *Katherine: (Dressed up as a Chicken) You see any zombies? *Taylor: (Dressed up as a Clown) It came from...Inside the mansion. *Sasha: (Dressed up as a Cowgirl) Come on. Let's get those zombies. Mansion * Randy and Dooby Dog enter the mansion * People chattering * Randy: Oh, boy. I gotta bad feeling about this. * Man: I thought we told you to meet us at the snack table. * Woman: Sometimes Harry Potter uses magic. * Frank Martin: (Grabs the Microphone) Give it out for a special guest, The hottest band in the world: Lips. * Audience: (Cherring) * Evan Stanley: Happy Halloween. Banning Junction. Let's make that noise. * (Monster Mash by Lips plays) * Audience: (Cherring) * Evan Stanley: I was working in the lab late one night. When my eyes beheld in eerie side. For my monster from his slab begin to rise. And Suddenly from my surprise. * Nick Simmons, Adrian Lifeson and Davis Diamond: He did the mash. * Evan Stanley: He did the monster mash. And it's a graveyard smash. * Nick Simmons, Adrian Lifeson and Davis Diamond: He did the Mash. * Evan Stanley: It caught on a flash. * Nick Simmons, Adrian Lifeson and Davis Diamond: He did the Mash. * Evan Stanley, Nick Simmons, Adrian Lifeson and David Diamond: He did the Monster Mash. * Evan Stanley: From my laboratory, to the castle east. To the master bedroom, where the vampires feast. The ghouls all came from their humble abodes. To get a jolt from my electrodes. * (The ghost of Howard Banning appears in the Mansion) * Ghost of Howard Banning: I am a ghost of Howard Banning. I've return to seek my revenge. Prepare to doom. * Dooby Dog: Randy. What should we do? * Randy: What we always do. Outside of Mansion * Sasha: We have to find out who the ghost of Howard Banning is? * Randy unmasked the Ghost of Howard Banning to be Howard Banning. * Dooby Dog, Randy, Cameron, Katherine, Sasha and Taylor: Howard Banning. * Sasha: I know it. * Samantha: Anyone who wears that much eye mask is bad news. * Frank Martin: How could You do this? * Samantha: It's halloween. * Howard Banning: Why? Why? Do you know what Halloween is? *Frank Martin: It's a holiday. *Cameron: When Katherine asked who upstaged halloween, I realized it had to be Howard Banning. *Katherine: I know it was him. *Sasha: It's him. I remember when we saw a glove in the cornfield. *The Police arrests Howard Banning *Howard Banning: I would've gotten away with it If It weren't for you meddeling kids and your stupid dog. *The police car droves off. *Taylor: This is the best halloween ever. *Dooby Dog takes off the Mask off the ghost *Randy: I can't believe it's a great party. *Samantha: I always have my imagination. *Kevin Martin: I know a guy who's been dead a hundred years coming back to seek his revenge? *Sasha: Anybody believe it's a silly story. *Katherine, Dooby Dog, Randy, Taylor, Sasha and Cameron: (Laughing) *Dooby Dog: Dooby Dooby Doooog.